Tacitus Lannus
' ''' is an Imperial Agent of the Penitus Oculatus. He used to be a freelance investigator and mercenary and worked in Morrowind for a time before returning to Cyrodiil. He was eventually conscripted into the Penitus Oculatus for his skill. Early Life An enigma to all around him, Tacitus bears himself with a cold and determined posture. Everyone in Narsis knew he once freelanced as a thief and assassin, but an unknown tragedy changed a world entire. A world where justice was vengeance's sibling, and murder its older brother. However, anyone with an eye for jewelry and a heightened sense of observation will detect his noble background as a nobleman owning several plantations and vineyards in Cyrodiil. RPs Character Card *Class: Nightblade *Skills: Master Lockpicking, Expert Archery/Sneak, Adept Light Armor/Illusion/One-Handed *Spells: Courage, Calm, Muffle *Powers: Voice of the Emperor, Specter (Instant invisibility) *Equipment: Rough Leather Armor (As a freelancer), Penitus Oculatus Agent Armor. Back to Roots II Tacitus was in Narsis, he spotted two people that looked suspicious. He tailed the duo silently, keeping his distance. He wondered what they were after, they seemed like that had come to the city with a purpose and not a legal one. One was a Dunmer woman, the other an old man. The woman seemed to be getting nervous. Tacitus quickened his persuit and entered an abandonned house before he stepped too closely. He picked up a rusty iron knife, some ashes, a torn piece of crimson silk and a chalk of charcoal. Tacitus stepped back outside, retrieving the group and glaring at a local restaurant-esque Cornerclub, his miscellaneous findings stuffed in his pocket. He saw the duo entering the sewers. He had a job at the restaurant so he ignored the duo for now and continued with his mission. Tacitus entered the restaurant and scaned the room. He noticed an obese, bald Breton requesting a servant to take his order. The Imperial sneaked into the storage room and dressed as a servant. He then grabbed the rusty iron knife and covered with a red piece of silk, a bottle of mead on it. Tacitus approached the man, masquarading as a servant. A stolen uniform too tight for his carcass and accessories complimenting his disguise, hidden dagger a-trembling, Lanius offered his mark a bowl of baked potatoes and boar. The man swept away the silk, revealing his assassin's rusty iron knife. In the blink of an eye, a sharp piece of metal found its way into skin and muscle tissue. An inch deep into the side, sectioning the artery. Fatal strike, death predicted within twenty seconds. Tacitus' shadow fled the scene before the man's head touched the table, casting two Illusion spells on guards. This bought him time to infiltrate a group of merchants and consumers, effectively melding his very existance with the people. All the guards found were tavern clothes, but one sniffed the trail. An elderly guardsman rested a hand on Tacitus' shoulder, his face covered in charcoal with two arrowheads for ears, cloak worn over. A comely Dunmer lass approached her 'kinsman'. She told the guards that the Imperial was deaf and asked if they needed anything. As the patrolling swordsman shook his head and investigated other stalls, the woman handed over a pouch of Drakes and whispered into her friend's ears that the two foreigners he was tailing were still in the sewers. He thanked her. Tacitus entered the sewers, sneaky past any dangerous threats and eventually reaching finding the two strangers, near the Thieves' Guild's headquarters. He wondered what they were doign there, since there were clearly not members of the guild. He swiftly and silently entered the small canal, burying himself underwater beneath the small bridge connecting two walkways, regulating his heartbeat as to avoid detection, observing silently with eyes and ears. The woman disappeared into the hideout while the man waited outside. Tacitus watched him from a distance. When the woman returned the two began heading to the sewer exit. Tacitus emerged from the water stealthily, ensuring his prey left his nest. He followed them, pressing his body against the short wall of stone, concealing himself. Despite his stealth the man seemed to notice him and drew his sword. Tacitus remained crouched, relying on his keen senses to track his now-hunter's movements. The man spoke to him, telling him to give up trying to follow them and threated Tacitus. He then began climbing out of the sewers. Tacitus' ear twitched at the threat, and his lips grinned. After they were gone he went to leave through the same exit. Tacitus climbed and inspected the sewer grate. Noticing his prey melted it in place, he chuckled. Clever prey excited him beyond any measures. To him, this was a game of intrigues. To see who was smarter. He thought the old man much more clever than the female Dunmer, he interested him greatly. He left the sewers through another exit. Tacitus headed deeper into town, wondering where his prey went. He headed to an inn that travelers normally visited and acted like a generic adventurer. He ordered some Sujama. He found the duo sitting at the bar as well. The woman ordered Sujama as well. He tried to listen to their conversation as he sipped his Dunmer liquor. He heard that they were planning on going to the Imperial City. He hadn't been there for a few years, the thought of returning allured him more to the prospect of following the duo. They left and he soon followed, paying for a ride on a Silt Strider so he could follow behind them as they made for the border. Tacitus disembarks at the border and had to trek through the mountains on his way to Cheydinhal, where planned to rent a steed for a local stable. He had nearly lost track of them on the border mountains, but picked up the trail again near Cheydinhal. Tacitus knew Cheydinhal's guards wouldn't let him enter the city. Not after a heist he pulled right before departing for Morrowind. Returning to Cyrodiil represented profound nostalgia tainted by memories of his family, of their stolen honour. Nearly three years passed since he left. He noticed the guards outside the gates. Tacitus chose to sneak in through the sewers via an underground tunnel found within a cave about 100 meters east of the city. Trivia *Tacitus shares a last name with the founder of the Knights of the Nine, Sir Amiel Lannus. Though it is unclear if they are indeed related or the name is mere coincidence. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Imperials Category:Nightblades